It's Gotta Be You
by Aurora Odair-Horan
Summary: Bella and Harry have been happily together for 4 years. They have a house together, but Harry still hasn't asked the question. Will he tonight?
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to the sound of the bedroom door closing, and soft footsteps coming towards the bed.

"Harry?" I mumble.

"Oh, I'm sorry love. I didn't mean to wake you."

He removes all the hair spread across my face and kisses my cheek. I giggle and he wraps his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He buries his face in my neck, his lips barely grazing my neck.

"So, how was the show?" I ask him.

"Pretty good, I just wish you could've been there," he says into my neck.

"I'm sorry hun." I say as I turn towards him.

"Its okay babe, I still love you," he says with a smile.

He leans in and kisses me, soft but meaningful. I kiss him back, and his arm tightens around me. I pull back and he doesn't let me go. I stare into those green eyes of his, and his mouth breaks into a smile.

"You're so weird around me! Why?"

He chuckles and says, "Its just, everything about you makes me go crazy."

A light laugh slips out of me, and all of a sudden, Harry's on top of me, coming down to kiss me. This time around, his kisses are deeper and, dare I say, better. We kiss for awhile, and during the entire time, he kept fiddling with the hem of my shirt. He finally pulls back and apologizes for his behavior. I easily forgive him, grab his shoulders, and bring him back down upon me. He kisses me once, and then slowly starts moving down my neck, knowing it drives me crazy. As he kisses my neck, I grab for his hair, tangling my fingers in his brown curls. He takes this as a signal, and moves his hands under my back. Pulling me as close to him as possible, I release my hands from his hair, causing him to stop.

"Why'd you let go of my hair?"

"Why'd you stop kissing me?"

"Oh whatever," he says as he pulls me onto his lap, kissing me. My hands link around his neck, and we kiss for awhile again. Being able to take it no longer, I let go of him, and push him on his back. I kiss him, and his hands go down my back and around my waist. Once I realize that its going nowhere, I roll onto my back with my head on his chest. His arm goes around me protectively, and I place my hand on his chest. I start to doze off, when I realize that Harry's talking to me.

"Can I ask you a question?" he says.

"Sure, what is it?" I reply.

"Well, this might be a little straight forward, but, Bella, will you marry me?"


	2. Someday Came Suddenly

"What?" I say as I scramble from the bed, hitting my foot on the nightstand.

"shit." I mumble under my breath. Leaning against the bed, Harry quickly comes to my side, making sure I'm okay.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. Its just, it felt like the right moment." he tells me.

"No, its okay. It came out of nowhere, that's all."

He helps me get back onto the bed, and I see that the top of my foot is bleeding badly. Harry comes back from the bathroom with a towel and starts to clean up my foot. I stare at him intently as he works to remove all traces of blood from my foot.

"Well, you might have to get stitches, its pretty bad." he tells me.

Harry helps me get into a pair of jeans and gets my jacket. I limp over to the

door as he gets dressed. We go downstairs, with much difficulty, but we get down

and Harry helps me out the front door and to the car. I adjust the towel around

my foot, and he begins to drive.

"I can't believe you cut your foot open, and just because I asked you to marry

me." he says to me.

"Harry, its not that I don't want to marry you. It was just a surprise." I tell

him. He makes a sharp left, causing my foot to shift, instantly sending pain

through my leg.

"I'm sorry baby. We'll be there soon." he says as he holds my hand in his free

hand. We arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later, and he helps me out of the

car. We enter the urgent care room and find it deserted. Harry motions for me to

sit down while he goes to the nurse at the front desk.

"Hello, my girlfriend here cut her foot open." he says with that charm in his

voice. The nurse looks him up and down and says,"Alright, sign these forms and

the doctor will be right with her." She hands him a clipboard with some forms

and he sits down next to me. We fill out the forms, Harry returns them to the

nurse, and within minutes I'm inside a room waiting for the doctor. Harry has

one of my hands in both of his, and stares at my foot.

"Harry, I'm okay. I promise." I say to him.

"It just looks so painful, love. I can't help but think that its my fault."

I look down at my foot. Some of the bleeding had stopped, but it still hurt to

move it.

"Its not your fault though. Its mine. I was stupid, and didn't notice the

nightstand there."

I look at him, only to see that he's leaning towards me, about to kiss me. I

stop him, and he looks at me confused.

"The doctor knocked." I whisper.

"Come in!" Harry tells the door.

The door opens and in comes the doctor. He examines my foot, and tells me that I

will need stitches. Groaning as the doctor leaves the room to get the nurse, I

search for my phone. Harry then pulls it out of his front pocket, and I call my

mom. She doesn't answer, so I leave a message telling her what happened,

assuring her I'm okay, but I leave out the part about Harry proposing,

considering I haven't given him an answer. I hang up, just as the nurse comes in

with all the equipment she needs to sew up my foot. I grip Harry's hand and he

wraps his arm around my waist as the nurse begins on my foot. I bury my face in

Harry's shoulder as his arm tightens around my waist. The pain is more than I

can handle and my eyes begin to tear up. Harry whispers into my ear, "Don't worry

love, it'll be over soon." The nurse finishes, and Harry lets go of me almost reluctantly. My foot's now all sewn up, but still hurts like a bitch. Harry helps me off the bed, and we

head out the door. As we sign out, the nurse hands me a pair of crutches.

"If the pain ever gets too bad, just use these to walk." she tells me.

I nod as Harry grabs them, and we go to the car. We're both in the car, when I

hear Harry sigh.

"Wow, what a night huh?"

"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry about how I reacted to your proposal. It was just a shock

to me, and I didn't think you would propose to me right as I was falling

asleep."

"Well, I'm sorry about that. Its just that at that moment, I realized that I

definitely wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

This keeps me silent, and I stay silent as Harry heads home. We get home, and me

being my stupid, impatient self, try to get out of the car alone. Obviously not

stable, I start to fall, but Harry gets there just in time and catches me.

"Committing suicide now, are we?" he says with a laugh. He guides me towards the

front door, and into the house. We go into the kitchen, and I sit down on one of

the stools at the counter. Harry gets something out of the fridge and starts

cooking it. I have to go to the bathroom, so I start getting off the stool, but

lose my footing again, and start to fall. But, Harry's there to catch me, and he

wraps his arms around me.

"You really don't want to marry me huh?"

I laugh and he kisses me.

"Yes." I get out in between kisses.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll marry you."


	3. That Night

Overexcited, Harry fumbles in his pockets for the ring. He seems to not find it, and begins freaking out.

"Harry!" I say as I grab his shoulders. He looks at me with worry, as I tell him that he left the box upstairs on the nightstand. He hurries upstairs, and returns with a little black box in his right hand. My heart starts racing as he gets down on one knee. Harry takes my left hand and says:

"Bella, we've been together for 4 years. Ever since you had been hired as the dance instructor, I knew you were the girl for me. I was completely overjoyed when you announced you were coming with us on tour with us. You remember that day huh? I can see it in your eyes. Then, we got a flat together last year, and its amazing. I love waking up to you and going to sleep with you. Bella, I love you. Will you marry me?"

I have tears spilling over my cheeks. Harry opens the box, and this gorgeous engagement ring is just sitting there, shining against the lights. My left hand has started trembling, and I can barely get out my next words.

"Yes…yes I'll marry you Harry."

He places the ring on my ring finger, and kisses my hand. Harry looks up at me with his green eyes, as I grab his arms to bring him up to kiss me. I throw my arms around his neck, and he wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him. We make out until Harry moves me and presses me gently up against a wall. His hands trail up and down my back as my fingers entangle themselves in his hair. I pull back a little and he looks at me with love in his eyes.

"Harry…we need to tell the boys before anything." I whisper to him.

"No we don't Bella. We can just tell them tomorrow, its late anyway."

"Harry, this is big though. We're getting married."

"I know we are, and its like a dream. But, we can just tell them tomorrow. I promise, first thing in the morning, we'll call." he says as he kisses me.

This kiss is the one that set me off. I pulled him as close to me as I could, and kissed him passionately. He wrapped his arms around my waist again, and kissed me back. I released him, coming off the wall and heading slowly to the stairs holding his hand. Even though my foot was hurting, I didn't care. I didn't care, for Harry. He followed me as we headed up stairs.

We go up the stairs, and get to the landing in between staircases. Harry stops and asks me, "Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" He pulls me closer to him, waiting for my answer. I simply nod my head, pull away from him, and continue going up the rest of the stairs. We get to our bedroom door, which is closed. I lean against it as Harry leans in to kiss me. I put both arms around Harry's neck as he places his arms around my waist. He then opens the door while kissing me, and guides me into the room. We reach the bed, and I lay down as Harry hovers over me. My hair's sprawled all around me, and Harry tells me in this deep voice that only shows up in these types of situations, "Bella, I can't believe…why are you doing this to me? You have no idea how much I want you right now. I just can't handle it…" I smile at him, causing him to come down and kiss me. He grabs my hands and leads them to the bottom of his shirt. I pull it off of him, and casually throw it on the floor. He kisses me again, and its my turn. I guide his hands to the hem of my shirt, and he pulls it off gently. You can figure out the rest from there…(;


	4. Morning After

The next morning, I wake up suddenly. With my eyes closed, I reach next to me, only to find it empty. I open my eyes and see the bathroom door slightly open. I can barely hear Harry talking, but from what I do hear, I'm pretty sure he's talking to one of the guys. I start getting out of bed, and realize I'm wearing my pajamas. Harry must've put me in them after…you know. I get up, grab my phone from the nightstand, and head downstairs quietly and out the door onto the patio. The first person I call is my best friend Jade. She answers on the second ring, singing as usual.

"Bellaaaaa, what's up?"

"Ahahaha, hey Jade. I need to tell you something."

"Oh my god, did you and Harry break up?"

"UM, NO. Its actually the opposite. Jade, Harry and I are getting married."

Silence.

"Jade?"

"I think I've just died. ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Yes, I'm serious! He proposed last night!"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED! Who have you told?"

"No one! Just you! Don't tell anyone though! I still need to tell Erin, Laura, Abby, and Maddy!"

"We should all go to the coffee shop or something! This is major news!"

"Well, Harry will want to do something! We just got engaged!"

"Fine, but at least call the girls okay?"

"Of course!"

"CONGRATS BABE!" And she hangs up.

I go back upstairs, and into the bedroom. I see Harry laying down with his phone on his chest, eyes closed. I silently make it to the bed, and jump on it. This scares the living out of Harry, causing him to flail his arms and fall off the bed. I start laughing and Harry peeks at me over the edge of the bed. He gets back on the bed as I turn on my side.

"That wasn't funny Bella!"

"It was actually really funny Harry!"

He tucks a loose strand of hair behind my ear, and just stares into my eyes.

"You are going to make an amazing Mrs. Styles." he tells me.

I can feel my cheeks turning bright red. Harry laughs, and kisses me. I pull away quickly, and start getting off the bed.

"Come on! We can't just lay here all day! I would like to, but we can't! Let's go do something!"

"Like what?" he asks me as I walk over to the closet.

"I don't know! Lets go get breakfast, then we'll decide!"

I grab a pair of white shorts and a blue tank top out of the closet. I come back into the bedroom and see that Harry's just staring at me.

"What?" I say with a smile.

"Nothing! Just, I can't believe that I get to marry the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

I look down at my feet, like I always do whenever Harry compliments me. For some reason, this compliment hits me hard with emotion and my eyes start to water. I sniffle, and walk over to Harry's side of the bed. He sits up , and puts an arm around my waist.

"What's wrong babe?"

"I just can't…I can't process that I'm actually engaged to the famous Harry Styles. I'm going to be Mrs. Styles. I can't process that."

I've started crying, and Harry moves over, making room for me to lay down next to him. I lay down, and Harry places both arms around me.

"You don't have to process it right now baby. It barely happened yesterday. When you do finally realize it, I never want you to doubt yourself. You will make the perfect Mrs. Styles. No girl will ever be better than you."

I rest my head on his chest as one of his hands rubs my back.

"I love you Harry."

"I love you more Bella."

"Harry, don't-" I'm cut off by Harry pressing his lips against mine. He places one hand on my lower back, while his other hand goes to the back of my neck. I have both hands on his chest, and I turn to face him. He pulls back a bit, but only to adjust himself and sit completely upright. He brings me up on top of him, causing me to basically sit in his lap. I wrap both arms around his neck, as his hands go up and under my shirt. He rubs my back, yet bringing me close to him. We kiss until we're interrupted by my phone, ringing and vibrating against the nightstand. I pull away to get it, but Harry just pulls me back to him.

"Just let it go to voicemail." he whispers in my ear.

"Harry."

"God, I love it when you say my name like that."

"Harry! For heavens sake! I know you're sexually deprived and all, for which I apologize, but calm down!"

"I just can't control myself! You know how I am around you! I'm sorry."

"Oh please, just shut up and come here."

I pull him up to me, and kiss him. His arms go around my waist and my fingers go to his hair. My phone rings yet again, but this time, Harry lets go of me, and I crawl over to the nightstand. My screen reads:

Erin(2) Missed Calls

Erin's calling me? Erin is Liam's girlfriend of three years. Anyway, did our engagement really get around that fast? I call her back and she picks up on the first ring.

"Busy there?" she says with a laugh.

"Haha no."

"Hahaha alright well, when exactly were you going to tell me that you were engaged to Harry?"

"I promise you that I was going to call you! I just got distracted! I'm sorry!"

"Its okay! I was just wondering why you hadn't called me!"

"Well, who told you?"

"Liam, who found out from Louis, who was told by your fiancé."

"Oh I knew it!" I look at Harry and give him the death stare and he laughs.

"Well anyway! I'm really happy for you!"

"Aww thanks Erin! I'll talk to you later okay?"

"Okay! Text me details!"

I hang up, and grab my clothes from the side of the bed. I head into the bathroom, pull out the curling iron from the drawer below the sink, and let it heat up.

"So what are you going to wear?" I ask Harry.

"I don't know! What's the weather like?"

"It's actually kind of warm! Just wear your Ramones shirt and some shorts!"

I hear rustling from the closet and Harry grunting as he reaches for his shirt on the top shelf. I change into my shorts and shirt, and start on my hair. Harry comes in looking for his bracelets, and sees me curling my hair.

"OOH, curl a piece of my hair!"

"Are you sure?" I say laughing.

"YES!"

I curl a piece of Harry's hair and it looks natural. He walks out amazed, and I finish up my hair. As I'm releasing my last strand, I hear the doorbell from downstairs.

"Harry! Can you get that?"

"NO! I'M ADMIRING MY HAIR."

I run downstairs, almost slipping on the stairs. I get to the front door, and by then the person has already rung the doorbell three times. I open the door with a polite, "Yes?" I look up and stop frozen.

"Hello Bella."

"Mum?"


	5. Unexpected

Here, at my front door in London, stands my mother. I left for a reason. I left California for a reason. Now, that reason is following me. I left California to become a dance choreographer, but that wasn't entirely why. I left because I had lived there too long, and I was sick of it. I took the opportunity when I ran into Harry in a coffee shop in LA. I was offered a job to work with the boys in the end, so it gave me a better reason to leave. And now she's here.

Why is she here? I've been here for five years, and now she bothers with me?

"Uhh, why don't you come in?

She comes in, and looks around.

"Nice house you have here."

"Thanks."

We go into the living room, and she sits down on one of the chairs. I lean against the doorframe connecting the living room and the kitchen, and cross my arms.

"What exactly are you doing here Mum?"

"I flew in to see how you were doing."

"You could have called or something. How'd you get my address anyway?"

"Oh. You still should have called."

"I don't have your new number. Wait, are you engaged?"

She looks transfixed on my ring. I look down, and instantly smile.

"Yeah I am."

As if eavesdropping, Harry yells from upstairs, "Bella! Where's my shirt? Wait, where are you?"

"I'm downstairs babe."

He comes down the stairs noisily, and through the kitchen. Shirtless. Today of all days. He doesn't notice my mother at first.

"Where'd you put my shirt?"

"It should be in the closet. I washed it."

My mother coughs, and Harry jumps.

"Harry, this is my mum."

Harry has complete shock on his face as he walks over to the couch to shake my mother's hand.

"Mum, this is my fiancé Harry."

"Nice to meet you Harry." my mum tells him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Harry replies back.

Harry comes back to where I'm standing, better composed.

"So, its supposed to be in the closet?" he asks me.

"Yeah, should be there."

He walks away, with a nod at my mother. You can hear him go up the stairs with his huge feet.

"So that's Harry Styles huh?"

"Yeah, the famous Harry Styles."

"That's amazing. I sure am happy for you. He seems like a gentleman."

"He is, and I love him whether he's famous or not."

My mother stays quiet, and I start walking into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything?"

"Some water would be nice."

I grab two water bottles and go back into the living room.

As I hand her the water, I notice that she's just been looking around the house the way that she does when she's in a strange house.

"So where are you staying?" I ask her.

"A hotel in the city."

"Oh, how long are you staying for?'

"Just a couple days."

"Oh alright."

"Were you and Harry heading out?"

"Yeah. We were going to go to breakfast."

"I'll let you guys go then."

She gets up to leave, and I walk her over to the front door.

"It was nice seeing you again Bella."

"You too mum."

And I close the door. Not in her face though. But I close it to show her that she came and went. That's it. I go up the stairs and into the bedroom. Harry's laying down on the bed, wearing his found shirt.

"So, how'd it go?"

"Ugh, it was so awkward. I haven't seen her in five years! You'd think I'd have so much to tell her."

Harry gets up, and walks over to where I'm standing. He pulls me into a hug and kisses me.

"Everything's going to be fine. C'mon, let's go to breakfast."

We go downstairs, and I slip on the white Toms Louis got me for my birthday. Harry gets my bag for me, and we head out. We pick our least fancy car so we don't get traced. Harry drives, while I text Erin all the details about our engagement. Harry coughs and I look at him. He has this grin on his face that makes me smile back.

"What?" I ask him.

"Nothing. It's just that I saw you staring at your ring."

"Well, it's absolutely stunning!"

"I know."

He grabs my left hand, and holds it in his free hand. After awhile, he pulls into the parking lot of our favorite café.

We get out of the car, and go inside. We're seated almost immediately because of Harry's status of fame. We get a quaint little booth in the corner, out of sight. The waitress comes over and asks us what we want to drink. I start to order a milkshake for myself when Harry cuts me off saying, "We'll just have a chocolate milkshake." As the waitress walks away, I hear Harry whisper to her, "Make sure its got two straws." She gives a quick nod, and scurries away.

"You're such a hopeless romantic." I tell him.

"Hey! I'm only like this when I'm happy."

"You're always like this around me though!"

"What does that tell you?"

Oh Harry. He's done it again. He says something that makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I look up from my menu and see those green eyes fixed on me.

"Your cheeks. They're pink." he says while breaking into a smile.

I immediately put the menu back up and rub my cheeks. Harry throws his menu across the table, knocking mine over.

"Harry!"

Just as I'm about to yell at him, the waitress comes and sets down a tall chocolate milkshake with two red straws poking out of the top.

"Oh look! A milkshake!" Harry says as he pushes it towards me.

I stick my tongue out at him, but end up drinking a bit.

"What can I get you guys?" the waitress asks us.

"Could I get the french toast special?" I tell her.

"Make that two please."

She takes our menus and goes to another table.

"Hey, I'll be right back okay?" I tell Harry.

"Alright."

I get out of the booth, and go to the bathroom. About five minutes later, I come back and all I hear are really loud girls.

Oh no. Not here.

I practically run back to the booth, and see about six fan girls surrounding Harry. Most of them are talking to him and taking pictures, but there's one. She's separated from the rest of them, and she's on her phone. Wait, she's on her phone? Shit. We have about five to ten minutes before this place floods with fan girls.

I go back to where the waiters are and find the one who had been serving Harry and I.

"Could you make our order to go please?"

"Sure. Fan girls show up?"

"You know it."

I pay her on the spot and wait until she comes back with our food. I go back to the booth, and all the fan girls stop dead. They all just stare at me as if I'm the worst person in the world. I hide my left hand behind Harry's head so the girls don't see my ring.

Harry and I agreed that we weren't going to go public with our engagement until we told our families and close friends. Besides, they would just hate me more because of it.

"Oh hey Bella. Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, the food's ready anyway."

"Alright. Well girls, it was nice meeting all of you, but we have to get going."

Harry gets out of the booth and takes my left hand in his right to make sure no one spots my ring. I look over at the girls and see that they're all absolutely furious. Harry takes the bag out of my hand and kisses the top of my head, just long enough to have them throwing tantrums. I don't bother to turn around because I know that they're about ready to kill me.

Harry and I walk out of the café, hand in hand, with the girls staring angrily at us. We get back to the car, and we both sigh. We both knew that this was going to be like this ever since One Direction debuted in America. I knew, especially. The constant dirty looks from some girls who openly don't like me. The smiles I get from girls who hide the fact that they strongly dislike me. I've gotten used to it, and so has Erin, Maddy, Abby, and Laura. We've all gotten used to it, but it's hard to endure it everyday.

Harry grabs my hand and brings it up to his lips.

"It's okay." he reassures me.

"I know it is. It's just annoying sometimes."

"I know it is love. But you've never let it get to you before. That's why I proposed to you. You're so strong with this, and I love you for it."

He presses his lips against my ring finger, and I pull my hand away only to interlock my fingers with his. He gives me a grin, and continues driving. We get home and I'm so hungry, I get frustrated with my seatbelt for not coming off fast enough. As I get out of the car, Harry comes out of nowhere and snatches the food from my hands. I chase him to the front door, and he runs into the house like a little kid.

"You'll never get your food babe!"

"We'll see about that!"

I run to the nearest closet, push back all the towels, and pull out a Nerf gun. I jump into the living room, and see that Harry's holding his own gun.

Yeah, we're that dorky couple.


	6. Pool Water, and Food

Somehow during our Nerf gun fight, Harry and I ended up outside. I had run out to hide from him and he had followed me out. I was on the patio waiting for Harry, when I hear something hit the floor. I turn around terrified and see Harry on the floor, face down. I start laughing so hard that my sides start hurting. Harry scrambles up from the floor, leaving his gun behind. He picks me up, and starts running towards the pool we have. I thrash in his arms, yelling at him to let me go. He laughs, and does what I didn't want him to do. Harry Styles throws me into the pool. I'm tossed into the pool as if I weigh nothing. I come up for air, and feel two arms grab me from behind.

"Payback babe." Harry says into my ear.

I'm laughing again, because Harry's hair has gone limp thanks to the water. His hair completely covering his face makes him look demonic. I turn to face him, and push back the hair from his face. He gives me a cheeky grin and pulls me in closer. I kiss him, and feel him smile again. I pull back, and he looks straight into my eyes. I smile at him, and start to swim away. He raise his arms and looks at me confused.

"I thought we had something going!"

"Haha you wish Styles."

I climb out of the pool, and wring out what once was my perfect curls. My clothes are heavy and cling to me as I lay down on one of the chairs we have outside. I close my eyes and fold my arms over my stomach. At that moment, my stomach growls, and I remember about my French toast sitting inside on the counter. I get to my feet and start going to the door. Suddenly, an unusually large hand comes out of the water, and grips my ankle. I almost faceplant, but I catch myself.

"HARRY!"

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get our damn food!"

"Oh okay, you can go."

He lets go of me and I run away before he can grab me again. I run up the steps of the patio and into the house. I check to make sure our food isn't cold, and see that its still warm. Before I go back outside, I go upstairs and change into my swimsuit. Might as well take advantage of the perfect day. I also grab two towels, and Harry's swim shorts. Back downstairs, I take the food in my left hand, and everything else in my right. I make it outside, and set the food down on one of the tables we have. I give Harry a towel, and go back to the table. Harry comes toward me dripping wet.

"Change into these, I don't want you ruining those shorts and shirt." I tell him as I hand him his swim shorts. He takes them and scoffs.

"Since when are you my mother?"

I'm about to slap him, but he gives me a quick peck on the cheek and runs away laughing. I sit down, and start eating. I don't bother to wait for Harry, because he never waits for me. He comes back out five minutes later, carrying our phones.

"Thought we might need these. Wait, YOU STARTED WITHOUT ME?"

"You're not Niall, shut up."

Harry sets our phones down and sits down himself. We both eat like there's no tomorrow, and then Harry's phone goes off. It's closer to me so I grab it before he does.

"Who is it Harry? Hmm? Your other girlfriend?" I say jokingly.

"Of course! I would totally go get another girl while I have a perfect girl with an engagement ring on her hand right here."

He kisses me and then pulls away, allowing me to open the message. I unlock his iPhone, knowing the password is: curlz. Seeing that it's from Louis, I go ahead and read it.

"hey. We should all hang out today to congratulate you and bella(:"

I show Harry and he starts laughing.

"He's so desperate to get out of his house." he says.

"Let's invite everyone over! For a pool party!" I tell him, while shaking his shoulder. I really want to see everyone, and I'm sure Harry does too. Harry rests his hand on mine, and simply nods. We intertwine our fingers, and continue eating. He finishes before I do, but he waits for me before saying anything. I finish up, and look at him with raised eyebrows.

"Well?" I ask him.

"Let's have a pool party."

"That's it? All of that dramatic staring, for that!"

He chuckles, and tells me, "I was just thinking about how I'd do anything for you. Anything to make you happy. If you want to have a pool party, great. If you want a simple wedding, we'll have it. A big wedding? We'll have it. You want to stay home for a day? Perfect. I will do anything to make you happy, as long as you're the girl I marry. As long as you're the girl I spend the rest of my life with. As long as you're the girl I have my children with. I will do anything for you, as long as I have you."

I'm completely speechless. I stare at Harry wide-eyed. He gets up from his chair, comes over to mine, and leans over me. He places his hands under my arms, picks me up, and carries me back over to his chair. He holds me like a little kid, and kisses my forehead. He grabs both of our phones and places my phone in my hands.

"Let's call people about our engagement first."

First people we call, Harry's parents. Anne picks up on the second ring, and we both take a deep breath.

"Hey Mum." Harry says.

"Hey Harry! How are you darling?"

"Great Mum. Bella's here too."

"Oh hi dear! How are you doing?"

"Hi Anne! I'm great too, thank you." I tell her. She lets me call her by her first name.

"Now, what did you guys call for?"

"Well Mum, are you seated?" Harry asks her.

"Harry, what's going on?"

"Mum, Bella and I are engaged."

"Oh my! That's great! Oh, I'm so happy for you! I wish I could be there to hug you both! When are you guys planning on visiting up here?"

"Later this summer Mum, I promise."

"Okay good! I'm sorry, but I have to go. I wish you guys the best though, and I'll talk to you guys later!"

"Bye Mum!"

"Bye Anne!"

And she hangs up.

The rest of the calls go the same way, and fairly quickly. We get to the boys, and considering they all already know, we invite them over to our house for the pool party in about three hours. After all the phone calls, I feel tired, so I snuggle up to Harry and try to fall asleep. I open my eyes and I see him looking down at me with a smile. I smile back up to him, and close my eyes again. I can feel him shift, and then get up. He starts walking to the chair I was laying on earlier and sits down, still holding me. I fall asleep to him stroking my arm with his thumb.

I wake up, and as I open my eyes, I notice that Harry's grip on me has loosened. I turn my head, and see that Harry fell asleep too. I disentangle his arms from me, and get up from the chair, making sure he doesn't wake up. I go over to where my phone's been sitting and notice that I had been asleep for two hours. Crap, everyone's going to be here in an hour. I text Erin, asking her if she could bring over some drinks. She replies two seconds later, saying that she's happy to help. I then text Louis, asking him to bring some burgers. He replies confirming everything with me.

I go inside, and upstairs. I grab lots of towels, and two bottles of sunscreen. Going back downstairs, I set them down so I can get more stuff from the kitchen. I get two bags of chips, plates, and forks. Never spoons. I carry it all outside, and set everything up. I see that Harry's up and on his phone.

"It's Louis, and he's wondering what type of burger meat to get." he whispers to me.

I laugh out loud, and take the phone from Harry.

"Any good burger meat is fine Lou." I tell him.

"Alright, is that you guys need?"

"Yeah, that's it. Thanks again Louis."

I hang up, and hand the phone back to Harry. I grab the towels and put them by the pool in neat little stacks. As I finish up with them, I hear my phone ringing. Harry brings it to me, saying that it's Erin. I answer with a "Vas Haappenin"

"Hey Bella, I got the drinks, is it too early to show up at your house?"

"No! But what about Liam?"

"He's still getting ready, and he told me I can just go on ahead."

"Oh okay. Yeah, come on over."

"Alright, I'll see you in a bit."


	7. Party Time

I go inside to the kitchen, partly to wait for Erin, and partly to get some food ready. Ten minutes later, I hear a knock at the front door. I run over to it, swinging it open.

"ERIN!"

"BELLA!"

We hug, and as we separate, I see grocery bags at her feet. I pick them up, and wave her in.

"Come on in!"

We're in the hall, and Erin looks around, amazing.

"I haven't been here in so long!'

"I know! Everyone hasn't been here in awhile! That's really why we're doing it!"

Erin follows me into the kitchen, and sits down on one of the stools. I pull the drinks out of the bags and stick them into the bag for the time being.

"Where's Harry?"

"Outside. We were just setting up."

"Right. Well, where can I put my stuff?"

"Guest bedroom. Upstairs, second door on the left."

She nods, and gets off her stool. She takes her bag, and starts going upstairs. Just as she leaves, Harry comes in, looking completely flustered.

"Babe, will you come help me with the grill?"

"Harry, you just turn the knobs!"

"I did! I was just scared it would explode or something!"

"Oh Harry. I'll be out in a minute."

"Thanks Bells."

He gives me a quick kiss, and starts to go back outside.

"Wait Harry!"

"Yes?"

"Could you bring in the icechest?"

"Yeah sure."

He goes outside and comes back with it almost immediately. As he sets it down by my feet, he looks at my stitches. Coming back up, he looms over me. At a mere 5'2, I'm tiny compared to Harry, who's 5'10. He looks deep into my eyes while biting his lip, and places his hands on my waist.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine, it doesn't hurt anymore."

"What doesn't hurt anymore?"

Startled, we both turn around and see Erin standing in the doorway. Harry walks over to her and gives her a hug.

"Hey Erin. How have you been?"

PLOT TWIST: Erin is Harry's stepsister and Zayn's ex-girlfriend. Okay, back to the story!

"Pretty good! Dad says hey."

"Have you talked to Gemma lately?"

"Yeah, did you call her already about your engagement?"

"Oh yeah."

"Good, so what doesn't hurt anymore Bella?"

Realizing that the conversation has been turned on me, I turn around from the fridge and what I was doing. I give Erin a weak smile, and she gets suspicious.

"Bella, what doesn't hurt anymore? Lord, are you pregnant?"

"NO. MY GOD NO. I'M ONLY TWENTY-TWO. NO."

"Okay good! You scared me. So what is it?"

"Well, when Harry first proposed to me, I was so surprised that I ran into a nightstand and cut my foot open. Stupid, I know."

Erin just stares at me dumbfounded, and out of the corner of my eye, I see Harry smirk. I flip him off, and he starts laughing. Erin joins him, and I feel like a complete idiot.

"Oh shut it both of you!"

I face the fridge, annoyed by their amusement of my stupidity. Two seconds later, Harry's arms end up around my waist, and he starts kissing away at my neck.

"Bella, you know we're just playing around. You're adorable."

I look over at Erin, and see that she's faced away from us, and you can tell she's uncomfortable. I laugh, and feel Harry smile against my skin.

"Harry, get off of me! For Erin's sake!"

He releases me but before completely removing himself from me, he kisses me, a deep passionate kiss, and I hear him groan in pleasure.

"Harry fucking Styles."

"Oh sorry."

He goes to sit on the stool next to Erin, and I turn back to the fridge. I place my left hand on the door involuntarily, and I hear Erin clear her throat.

"Nice ring you got there huh?"

I turn around for the millionth time, and see both Harry and Erin smiling at me. I smile back at them, and put my hand on the counter separating us. Erin looks over at my ring, and her eyes grow huge.

"Holy shit, is that real?" She grabs my hand, and examines the ring.

"Definitely real. It cost me $13,000." Harry mumbles.

"HOW MUCH?" Erin and I say at the same time.

Harry laughs and takes my hand from Erin.

"I'm willing to pay anything for you."

He presses my hand against his lips, and I smile. I glance at Erin, and you can tell she's awkward again.

"Liam better get here soon!" I say with a laugh.

"I know! Hey, I'll be right back."

She gets up, and walks out the door to the pool. I load up the icechest, and start debating whether to make a side food. I plan on making macaroni and cheese, and a batch of cookies. Too late, but it's still something.

I pull out the ingredients that I'll need , and I hear Harry grunt once again.

"Harold Edward Styles. Stop checking me out."

"I'm allowed to! Leave me be!"

I turn to him, and place my hands on the counter behind me.

"What are you gonna make?"

"Well, Niall's coming. I have to make everything."

"That's true. Are you going to need help?"

"Sure, with the cookies."

"I used to work in a bakery. I can do this."

"You can just frost them Harry."

"Demoting me to frosting? I'm not Peeta Mellark!"

"Love you!"

"Shut up."

He gets up from his stool, and comes over to the fridge to get everything he'll need. I start making the macaroni and cheese, and we hear the doorbell.

"I'll get it." Harry says as he wipes his hands on a towel. I continue cooking, and I hear Harry go down the hall and open the door.

"Hey guys! Come on in!"

Footsteps come into the kitchen right as I'm turning around.

"Zayn! Abby!"

"Vas' happenin'!" Zayn says as he gives me a hug.

I walk over to Abby and give her a hug too. We all walk into the living room, and Zayn falls onto the couch instantly.

"Tired there?" I ask him.

"Very. Abby and I had to babysit my sister's son all yesterday, and last night. Why are babies so high maintenance?"

We all laugh, and I go out the patio door looking for Erin. I hear a splash, and walk over to the pool.

"Erin! You're already swimming?"

"Of course! The weather's amazing!"

"Well, Zayn and Abby are here!"

"Really? Give me two seconds!"

Considering Erin is Zayn's ex-girlfriend, they're still pretty close, and it's really cute. Erin and I walk back into the living room, and everyone's chatting away. Everyone starts arriving, one couple after the other. First, Louis and Laura. Then, Niall and Maddy. Liam arrived a little after the last couple, and enveloped Erin in a hug and kiss. Everyone puts their stuff away and we're all sitting outside around the pool. I'm leaning against Harry's legs and his arms are wrapped tightly around me. At the most random moments, Harry just nuzzles his head into my neck, lightly grazing my skin. I look over across the pool, and see Zayn and Abby completely entangled with each other.

"GET A ROOM!" Harry yells from behind me.

They both look up, dazed looks in their eyes.

"Ugh, we need to do something before they actually take our offer." I say under my breath to Harry.

I get up, and go back into the house. I didn't want to have to do this but I mean, we're all in our early twenties. We can still do this, right? I pull the keys out of a drawer, and open up the liquor cabinet that Harry and I have fully stocked, just in case we'll need them for these types of situations. I didn't want a drunken pool party, but that's the way it'll have to go. I pull out our best whiskey, rum, vodka, and tequila, grab some cups and ice, and head outside.

"I don't know about you guys, but I think that this party needs a little help." I say as I raise up all four bottles.


End file.
